


wanna be with you, but you're away

by englandziam



Series: christmas drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam arrives at Zayn's family home in Bradford (and Zayn's been missing him) ((a lot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna be with you, but you're away

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of the ziam christmas series i'm writing - this is basically just fluff, family and a little bit of liam sucking zayn off
> 
> (title from "i miss you" - beyonce, which i thought fitted rather well with this fic)
> 
> enjoy :)

it starts with zayn hearing a knock on the door, followed shortly by a chorus of squeals from his sisters and his mum shouting a “zayn!” up the stairs, “he’s here, sunshine!”

it’s silly, really, how quickly zayn scrambles from his bed, along the hall and down the stairs. a soft smile falls to his lips as he sees liam, beanie hanging from his hair with rosy cheeks and one of zayn’s jumpers fitted perfectly to his tall frame. he waits impatiently at the bottom of the stairs as liam picks up safaa, grin wide as he exclaims a gentle “when did you get so big, hey? and not to mention _beautiful_ ,” and zayn pushes past his sisters before any of them can pile onto him next.

his arms wrap tightly around liam’s shoulders, a laugh pressed to his neck and when, _honestly_ , was liam spending over a week in france with andy and a couple more days down in wolverhampton a good idea?

it’s a little embarrassing how tightly he’s wrapped around liam, how pinks his cheeks feel against liam’s neck when liam whispers a soft, “hey, babe,” into his shoulder.   
  
“missed you,” zayn whispers, distracted by the way liam’s fingers are gently gripping his hip and his sisters are giggling and whining at the display of affection and zayn’s mum is pulling him away to attach herself to liam before he can do anything about it.

“shut up,” zayn snaps quietly at doniyah who’s silent but has her eyebrows quirked in an expression as if to say _really?_

zayn grins fondly as his mum curls herself around liam, pulling back with hands pressed to his cheeks and a soft mutter of something like “it’s been so long,” and “we must have you all round soon, it’s been way too long since i’ve seen your mummy,” and zayn relaxes back against the bannister as he watches his family fuss over liam.

he clears his throat before tears threaten to brim over his mum’s eyes or the girls can steal him away and show him a new dance routine they’ve been rehearsing.

“’m going to take liam’s stuff upstairs, yeah?” he says with a small smile, fingers quickly curling around liam’s before somebody can steal his boyfriend away from him.

it’s silent on the way to zayn’s room but as soon as liam closes the door his lips are against liam’s mouth, curving themselves around the chuckle liam laughs softly as he presses a hand to zayn’s spine. zayn pulls away briefly, grins at the way liam’s eyes are crinkled at the corners and his cheeks are still flushed from the cold.

“did you miss me?” liam questions, smile slipping to a smirk that zayn snorts at and kisses away with his lips and tongue. “missed you like crazy, love.”

“good,” zayn breathes, knuckles brushing over liam’s jawline and the stubble that he hasn’t shaved since he left for france. “don’t ever go away again without taking me with you, you irritating fuck,” he mumbles and liam snorts, laughs against zayn’s lips and pecks a small kiss to his cheek in response.

“how’s your mum?” zayn asks, fingers running over the material of liam’s jumper while liam presses a little row of kisses against zayn’s hairline.

“she’s fine,” liam nods. “good…a little disappointed when i told her that you weren’t coming down with me, though.”

zayn grins, tugging at the strap to liam’s bag and tossing it onto the bed. a sudden blush tints zayn’s cheeks and he curls himself into liam, lips against his neck as he mumbles a quiet “mum’s set up the spare bedroom for you…a bit stupid, yeah? since we live together and have slept in the same bloody bed since the x factor house, but i don’t know—”

liam interrupts him with a calm laugh, fingers running over the back of zayn’s head. “’s fine, love. doesn’t mean i won’t be sneaking in here tonight to snog you and suck you off.”

“leeyum,” zayn whimpers impatiently, huffing into liam’s neck as he fights the hormones eagerly buzzing in his system. “fuck, babe. don’t do that.”

liam giggles onto zayn’s temple and zayn rolls his eyes, “what, blow you?”

“no,” zayn frowns at the amused expression awaiting liam’s face. “don’t say that when—”

“when we need to go downstairs and see your family?” liam finishes, grin hopelessly wide as he turns the handle and pulls open the door, zayn on his heel as he tugs him along.

“i hate you,” zayn grumbles as they approach the stairs. he can’t help but smile, though, when liam flashes him another grin and fondly says a quick “i love you,” to contrast zayn’s words.

//

later, when the fire is crackling orange flames and christmas music plays softly in the background and safaa is sprawled across liam’s lap, giggling at his animated expression, tricia pulls zayn into a one armed hug and plants a kiss to his temple.

“he’s contagious, isn’t he?” she says with a smile, following zayn’s eyes to where he’s watching liam fondly.

“hm?” zayn asks, eyes finally leaving liam to focus on his mum.

“you really love him, don’t you?”

zayn’s cheeks flush, skin sprinkled red as his mum nudges his side. “ _mum._ ”

“you don’t even have to answer, love. i see how you look at him,” tricia natters away quietly. zayn looks across to liam again, smiles when liam catches him staring.

tricia nudges zayn again. “tell me about him, babe.”

“what?” zayn questions and can’t help the tips of his ears flushing pink once more. “you’ve known him for years, mum.”

tricia shrugs, arm tightening around zayn’s shoulder. “i don’t care, sunshine.”

zayn bows his head, ashamed by the wave of embarrassment colouring his skin. “urm,” he mumbles, brow furrowing as he looks across to liam. he’s got his hands in the air, all three of his sisters captivated by whatever he’s saying. “he, urm, he makes me tea like you make it for me…with y’know, vanilla and orange. and, um, he wakes up early to go for runs and always without fail comes home with breakfast and coffee. oh, and he reads to me when i’m too tired to carry on - he’s not great with words,” zayn laughs quietly, “but he stumbles upon them until i tell him. mum, he bloody learns phrases in _arabic_ so he can compliment me in my language and…and he loves me, yeah? like, really loves me, the same way i love him.”

zayn exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding until now, and tricia looks as if she’s going to burst from fondness. “i love you,” she says, and zayn thinks she resembles karen very much in the way she doesn’t stop crying. “i love how happy he makes you…’nd i’m so happy for you, sunshine.”

“love you too, mum,” zayn tells her quietly and feels his whole body physically ache with the thought of having to leave her in a couple of weeks for who knows how many months.

“i’m so proud of you, too, babe,” she murmurs and kisses his cheek. “i know i say it loads, but—” tricia is interrupted by safaa springing into zayn’s lap, arms curling around his neck as she smiles triumphantly.

“zaynie,” she whines softly as he tugs at the end of her plait, small hands slapping his away. “i’m glad you brought liam with you,” she tells him in a whisper, like it’s a secret.

“yeah?” zayn grins as safaa nods enthusiastically.

“yeah,” she says. “i missed him.”

“me too, babe,” zayn whispers back. he gently lifts his sister from his lap and encourages her onto his back, standing and ducking through the low doorway. “i know you said it’s too early for the christmas chocolates but mum, i can’t wait any longer,” he yells from the kitchen, smiling at the way safaa giggles into the back of his neck.

“zayn,” safaa tugs on the back of zayn’s hair, head rested on his shoulder as he takes the box of quality street from the cupboard and the bottle of wine liam brought with him. “did i tell you that i’ve been moved into top set for english?”

“you have?” zayn exclaims as he props safaa up on the side, smile wide as he hands the chocolates to her. “that’s incredible, saf!”

he leaves a quick kiss to her head as he pours the wine into four glasses, the dark liquid sloshing against the sides as safaa laughs gently. “i’m very proud of you, babe, you’re going to turn out to be quite the little star, aren’t you?”

safaa nods eagerly and zayn smiles warmly down at her. he secretly wishes for this, to be home so much more to watch his sisters grow up. he wants to steal liam away and keep him here, to listen to him chat to his sisters like they’ve known him since they were little and watch him smile fondly at safaa and let waliyah teach him arabic and watch his eyes crinkle as doniyah tells him stories of zayn’s childhood. he loves his job, touring the world and releasing records isn’t normal for a young lad from bradford but secretly he wishes for the little bit of normality in his life that he no longer has.

“right, don’t tell the others this,” zayn whispers. “but i’m going to let you have the first chocolate because you’re my favourite.”

safaa grins and tucks into the box, digging out a toffee penny and popping it into her mouth. “you’re on chocolate duty, babe,” he tells her and lifts her from the counter, watching fondly as she runs into the living room and offers the box to his abbu.

he hands a glass to both his parents and sinks into the sofa next to liam, pressing one into the boys’ hand with ease.

“grab a couple of the green ones for liam, yeah, saf?” he asks across the room and she makes a collection of the sweets on the sofa before bringing them to liam and dropping them into his hand.

“thanks gorgeous,” he says softly and watches with crinkled eyes as she blushes and scurries away, neither of them mentioning zayn’s knowledge of liam’s favourites as he presses his fingers against zayn’s hip.

“this is bloody awful,” liam wrinkles his nose after taking a sip of the red wine, shaking his head as zayn laughs into his glass.

“why’d you bring it then?” zayn teases, unconsciously nestling closer to liam when toes press against his ankle.

“s’your favourite, you donut,” liam smiles, rolling his eyes and brushing his shoulder again zayn’s. he can’t help the blush creeping up beneath his cheekbones, and it’s _embarrassing_ , he thinks, that after five bloody years he still gets so affected and lost in liam.

//

 _do u think everyone is asleep yet ??????_  
zayn smiles sleepily at his phone, fingers tapping away a quick reply.

_i don’t care babe, i’m cold come here x_

zayn waits silently and it isn’t long until liam’s poking his head round the door, a grimace shaping his expression as the door squeaks closed.

“c’mere babe,” he whispers, grinning when liam wriggles his way into the bed. “y’know, i think my family love you more than they love me.”

liam snickers, pushing the covers up as he crawls over zayn and straddles his waist.

“wouldn’t be surprised, babe,” liam tells him quietly, smiling lips brushing over zayn’s. “i’m quite loveable.”

zayn snorts and kisses liam, mouth moulding with warm lips like the two haven’t been apart at all. and maybe they shouldn’t be doing this considering they’re under his family’s roof with his sisters a couple of doors down the hall, but guilt doesn’t rinse over him like he thinks it should when liam’s lips are wrapped around his cock and he’s biting down onto his palm to stop the soft moans.

zayn wants to punch liam in the throat when he chokes back a noise and brown eyes flicker up to his, smirk curled around zayn’s cock as he keeps licking at the pale flesh, tongue swiping achingly across his slit as he pushes zayn’s dick to the back of his throat and hollows his cheeks. the thing about liam is that he’s _addictive_ – and zayn’s quite sure that he never wants to give him up.

“babe,” he mutters softly, voice muffled by his hand pressed firmly against his mouth. “ _leeyum –”_ he whispers and chokes back the moans threatening to surface as liam swallows him whole, licks at the come dripping down his cock and presses several sweet kisses to the head of his dick before surfacing above the duvet.

“you’ve never been so quiet,” liam teases, something a little hot about the hoarseness of his voice and the way zayn can taste himself on liam’s tongue when he kisses him.

“i missed you,” he fondly mutters, smiling lazily and bowing his head in a fit of hushed giggles when liam presses delicate kisses to his neck.

“yeah?” liam grins, fingers gently rubbing circles over the bruises he left and cold toes pressing to ankles. liam curls around zayn when he hums, leg pushing between zayn’s until the two are a bundle of limbs beneath warm blankets. it’s silent, almost – there’s a ticking of a clock from somewhere down the hall and a chorus of liam’s quiet breathing against zayn’s neck – and zayn closes his eyes, wraps his arm underneath liam’s and presses a soft kiss to his temple.

it’s silent and zayn smiles, a warm body curled around his own as he falls asleep to liam’s soft words “i missed you, too, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if ur feelings super lovely feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think and maybe some christmassy themed fics that you'd like to see me write :)
> 
> twitter.com/englandziam


End file.
